


Repel The Beast

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, How Guan learned to do Repel The Beast, Loss of a Friend, Men Crying, What happened after Chase drank the Lao Mang Lone Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: After Chase leaves the Xiaolin side, Dashi and Guan try to process it in their own way.
Relationships: Chase Young & Grand Master Dashi, Chase Young & Master Monk Guan, Grand Master Dashi & Dojo Kanojo Cho, Grand Master Dashi & Master Monk Guan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Repel The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Chase was like Dashi's little brother and vice versa. So after Chase drank The Lao Mang Lone Soup, Dashi took it the hardest because of that. Which is why Chase is also so nice to Omi and cares for him, because he reminds him of his deceased friend.

Dashi sighed as he felt the cool night breeze against him, the stars sparkling in the sky. He was sitting on the roof contemplating everything that happened. The Xiaolin Temple was attacked that night, by there once closest friend. Chase Young. It was surprising to see him come to the temple with... Hannibal Roy Bean. And Chase looked different. He had Green scales, yellow slitted eyes, and a tail. He looked like some sort of... Monster. Dashi and Guan fought him, even though they didn't really want to hurt their friend, and it looked like Chase was holding back as well, until Hannibal shouted at him to stop and actually fight, which he then did. Dashi and Guan managed to fight him off, and Hannibal made Chase retreat. After that Guan left to run or mediate, Dashi couldn't remember what he said, he was deep in his own thoughts. He then went on the roof on one of the temples. And here they are. He was then interrupted by the sound of shouting.

"hey Dashi! I made your favorite tea just the way you like it! I also washed all your clothes, though I think your gonna have to get use to the color pink..." Dojo sheepishly said. Dashi turned and looked Dojo, not even mad about his clothes... Well, maybe a little.

"That's... Alright, Dojo. I'll deal with it... Later. But right now, i just want to be left alone." Dashi said as he stared off into the distance. He heard Dojo sigh, and felt him crawl up onto his shoulders.

"Look, Dashi... I know I'm not the best with empathy, but... What has happened with Chase well... I don't really know what to say, except, I'm sorry. Losing someone you're very close to is never easy." Dashi looked at him with a sad smile, though Dojo could tell he was faking it.

"I knew you would be up here." Another voice called out. Dashi turned and saw Guan was walking and took a seat next to him. His cheeks had dry marks, indicating he just finished crying. Something he never thought he would see Guan do again. Not since Master Shifu died. The one who taught them how to fight, and use the elements. Practically raised them. And Chase, considering Master Shifu found him on their doorstep during an attack on one of the villages close by. Dashi sighed as he went back to looking at where he was originally looking before he kept getting interrupted.

"I see you're back from doing what you were doing." Dashi said. Dojo looked back and forth from both of sensing the awkwardness of the situation.

"I was meditating. And also trying to... process everything." Guan said as he started to look in the same direction Dashi was looking.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm trying to do as well." Dashi said, with some bitterness in his voice. Guan sighed knowing Dashi was in a foul mood, but he didn't really blame him.

"Dashi, I know you're upset, I am too. Remember, you are not the only one who is friends with Chase." Guan said as he turned to look at Dashi, who refused to look back.

"Was." Dashi corrected. They were not friends with Chase anymore, they couldn't be. He was on the Heylin side, They were Xiaolin, he betrayed them, and attacked them. Whatever friendship they had before was now gone.

"Dashi, please do not make this harder then it already is." Guan said as he turned away from Dashi. Dashi took a few deep breathes to calm himself.

"You're right. And I apologize for my attitude. It's just... Why? Chase had everything here. He had a home, friends, he was even close to being a Xiaolin Dragon for crying out loud! Why would he just throw that all away for the Heylin side!?" Dashi shouted as he got up and acted as if he was about to pace around and go on a rant, which made Dojo jump at the sudden movement and quickly get off his shoulders and onto Guan's. He was letting most of his feelings out.

"I wish I knew." That's all Guan could say. He didn't know if anything he said would comfort Dashi. Dojo could tell and decide to pat Guan on the shoulder. Dashi then began to walk off the roof.

"Guan, Look after the temple for me, would ya? I need... Space." Dashi said. Even though he didn't see it, Guan nodded his head, promising Dashi he would. And that was the last he saw of Grand Master Dashi. Dojo said he saw him disappear into the woods, the same woods where Chase drank The Lao Mang Lone Soup. Guan decided not to look for him, thinking Dashi needed to get some anger out, or something. While he was gone, Guan kept his promise and looked after The Xiaolin Temple, with little hep from Dojo, who kept slithering in and out of Chase's old room. Guan occasionally did too. He took in the surroundings and how it slowly gathered dust. Guan never touched anything, not the old scrolls Chase insisted he read every night, his old robes that he kept neatly placed on the floor, since for whatever reason he never used his drawers. He decided to block off Chase's room completely. At first, it became never letting anyone step foot in the room, not even Dojo, then not allowing himself to enter the room. It brought back too many good memories Guan would forever bring himself to forget. In solidarity he cut off his braid. 

* * *

Weeks, maybe months passed since he had last seen Dashi or Chase. After Dashi went into the woods, he never heard from him or saw him again. Chase... was a different story. People started telling tales about him. How he had a new look beside his reptilian one, how he showed no one mercy and burned people's villages to the ground as they watched and were forced to find new ones. Guan sighed as he thought about it some more, not wanting it or anything anyone said to be true. He took small sip of tea in the kitchen, until he heard the sound of a dragon shouting. 

"Guan! Guan! You're never gonna guess who's here! Guess!!" Dojo excitedly exclaimed. Guan stood up from where he was, having a pretty good idea on who was here, but bringing his Spear Of Guan with him, just in case. As he raced to the front of the temple, he stopped in his tracks at the person who was walking towards him. Dashi. He was alive, he didn't appear to be in the best of shape, though. He looked like he stopped taking care of himself. Denying himself of sleep or food, his clothes now baggy and clearly dirty and torn. His hands looked bloody and bruised, like he had done something terrible. Dashi then stopped in front of Guan. 

"Guan, meet me in the temple gardens and hurry." That's all he said to him. After being gone for so long that's all he said. Part of Guan wanted to stop him and have him explain where he's been for so long, but part of him was also curious as to what he wanted. After contemplating it, Guan finally went to meet Dashi in the temple gardens, another thing Guan took care of, while Dashi was gone. 

"It's been really quiet without you here. So much has changed! Well, not that much, but still..." Dojo kept yapping off, while Dashi remained still and Quiet, until he could sense Guan had arrived. 

"Bout time you show up. Here, watch me carefully." And with that he moved his feet a few inches a part, closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes, placing his hands in front of him, forming fists before they started glowing an orange-ish maybe gold color. Dashi then shouted. 

"Repel The Beast!" And sent powerful blast into the distance, causing a few trees to fall, and flowers to lose their petals. Dojo was hiding behind a rock away from Dashi, who was gasping for air. Guan looked shock, at what his friend has done. 

"Dashi... What was that?" Guan asked as he took a few steps closer to Dashi. Dashi turned to him with a series look on his face. 

"That was Repel The Beast. It's a new technique that could help us in the near future. It allows you to balance your chi and send a blast to your opponents." Dashi explained. Guan mentally notes how that explains his bruised hands. 

"This is for when we go up against Chase, Isn't it?" Guan asked. Dashi sighed, a little annoyed at the question. 

"Guan, we have no choice. He's too powerful for just the two of us to stop him, and I don't want to hear about more villages burning down and lives being lost because of... Him." Guan looked away as Dashi made a good point about it. With no response Dashi continued to talk. 

"That's why I left. I needed to come up with something powerful enough to stop him. And That's why I want you to learn it." Dashi said. Guan looked shocked. Teach it to him? And use it against Chase?

"Dashi... I-I can't-" Guan was interrupted by Dashi. 

"Guan please. This is the only thing we can use against Chase." Guan looked confused. Why couldn't Dashi do it? Why did it have to be him? He was still trying to process things himself. 

"What will you be doing?" Dashi turned to look at Dojo who was slowly getting out of his hiding spot. 

"Dojo and I will be taking a trip. He's going to help me hide the rest of the Wu, considering we were only able to hide a couple before..." Dashi didn't say anything after that, but Dojo was smiling. 

"We're going on a trip? Yes! I'll bring snacks, we can sing songs, fly around the world," Dojo continued to list off things of what they we're going to be doing. 

"Can you a bring a map, too?" Dashi asked. Dojo waved him off. 

"Yeah, yeah that too. Ooh, I should pack tea!" After that Dashi ignored him off and turned to Guan. 

"You ready? I'm going to teach you this over and over again, until it's perfect." Dashi said, indicating he wasn't taking no for an answer. Guan sighed but nodded his head. What choice did he have? Dashi was probably going to make him learn it eventually he might as well learn it now.

"Okay, I am ready." And with that Dashi showed him the pose, the technique and how to remain calm. They practiced night and day, taking small breaks, until Guan was finally able to do it like how Dashi did it. After he was done with practice and did it properly, Dashi left with Dojo to hide all of the Shen Gong Wu. But once they were done, only Dojo returned. He suddenly sobbed and said Dashi was gone. Chase found him and killed him. After hearing that, Guan practiced Repel The Beast more, trying to make it more powerful. Not matter what he was going to try to avenge Dashi. And in his head, try to bring Chase back to The Xiaolin Side.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Master Shifu. Get it?


End file.
